Episode 6468/6469 (5th February 2013)
Plot Katie is still conflicted over what to do about the christening, but is touched when Declan shows her the gift he has got for Molly. Soon afterwards in the café, Andy is worried for Katie, and Declan is angry that she has been talking to him. Katie explains to Declan and Megan that she can't face attending the christening - she feels terrible about it, but she doesn't want to be godmother if she can't have a child of her own. Declan is shocked to realise the extent of her feelings. Over at the church, Gennie is stressed as people start to arrive for the christening, but Molly's gown is missing and Katie hasn't turned up. Nikhil gets the call from Declan to say that Katie is not coming, but Gennie is determined to go and talk her round. When Chas finds out about Katie, she heads to get ready for godmother duties, determined to be there for her sister. At the church, the congregation continues to wait, but timings will be tight as there is a funeral booked in. Debbie is furious when Chas arrives to be godmother, but Chas stands her ground. Yet soon the situation at the church is out of control as Jude needs to start the funeral, and Cain decides to steer a furious Debbie home. Nikhil desperately pleads with Jude to wait for five more minutes, but he can't. Not long after, Gennie is thrown to arrive at the church and find a funeral now taking place. Upset at Gennie's day being ruined, Nikhil forms a plan and prepares everything so he can make things right for Gennie. Meanwhile, Declan wants to reach out to Katie, but she is cool towards him. Declan bites his tongue as Katie lets Andy in, pleased to see him and baby Jack. Andy is shocked at Katie's honesty as she tells him that she felt nothing when Declan told how much he loves her. He is disturbed when a determined Katie tells him that all she has left now is money and a fancy lifestyle, and that's all she is good for. Elsewhere, Moira pretends to Vanessa that she is not bothered about Cain, Debbie's heart breaks as she tells Sarah that Chas and Cameron are engaged, while Paddy feels pushed aside by Vanessa and Rhona's friendship. Cast Regular cast *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Brian - John Draycott Locations *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room, hallway, grounds and garden *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,130,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes